Vampires Will Never Hurt You
by Lightning515
Summary: Humans and supernatural beings have been living side by side for decades, but society still doesn't treat the races as equals. Nagisa, a human in a class filled with those with powers, spends his days learning to bridge that gap and learns some secrets along the way.


**Summary: Humans and supernatural beings have been living side by side for decades, but society still doesn't treat the races as equals. Nagisa, a human in a class filled with those with powers, spends his days learning to bridge that gap and learns some secrets along the way.**

 **Notes: The prompt, which was from** **kilala2tail,** **was to write for a fandom you haven't before, try a different writing style, a new AU. Basically try something new.**

 **Beta'd by kilala2tail**

 **Dedicated to WaiiKitsune**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Assassination Classroom.**

* * *

The sound of someone knocking at the door woke Nagisa up, causing him to blink blearily at the clock on his nightstand before shooting upright and scrambling out of bed. Quickly, he changed clothes and rushed down the hall to throw his school books and lunch into his bag haphazardly. He took the extra time to grab an apple for breakfast, grimacing when the knocking resumed, louder than before.

Nagisa quickly slipped on his shoes and opened the front door to find Karma standing at his doorstep, one hand raised to knock and the other holding onto the school bag slung over his shoulder. "So you finally chose to get out of bed, huh?" Karma smirked, lowering his raised hand.

"Sorry… I ended up staying up late studying last night," Nagisa said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"Yeah yeah… What were you reading about this time?" Karma asked as he turned to head down the street, Nagisa following close behind.

"Koro-sensei had another talk yesterday and I was trying to find it, since it had to do with the ostracization of vampires in society."

"Oh?~ Isn't Koro-sensei the octopus shape-shifter?" Karma grinned, slipping a pen out of his pocket and twirling it between his fingers.

Nagisa frowned. "Karma-kun, he shifts into a kraken and is able to partially shift to just have tentacles. Not to mention he is currently the most well-known ambassador for the supernatural."

"Wasn't he also the one that attacked some humans that were harassing some vampires in daylight the other day?" Karma asked thoughtfully, twirling the pen a few more times before slipping it back into his pocket.

"All he did was scare them a bit so that they wouldn't do it again. He does his best to try to get one side to see the other's point of view so that people can better relate to the struggles of those around them." Nagisa trailed off as he glanced at his phone. "Oh no! We better hurry, otherwise we are going to be late again!" He quickened his pace, not realizing that he was leaving Karma behind.

Karma paused, turning his gaze upward at the sun that was shining with nary a cloud in the sky. He frowned and almost appeared to shrink under the relentless sunlight, before casually making his way to where Nagisa stopped to wait for him down the road.

He could already feel the beginnings of a migraine forming.

* * *

A few centuries ago, several beings with supernatural powers were discovered. Humanity was immediately fearful of these powerful beings and ostracized them, refusing them the right to integrate into society. The supernatural were infuriated; many of the ones that had previously blended into society were now outcast and treated as scum.

Tensions were high and eventually war broke out. Anyone that sided with the weaker race were considered traitors and it was quickly evident who was going to win the war. Many died and things looked bleak for the humans. It wasn't until a certain shape-shifter appeared and started educating both sides, that peace was finally obtained.

The supernatural learned why the people were fearful of them and why they had been cast aside.

The humans learned that they had already coexisted peacefully with these powerful beings for many years and how both sides benefited from this symbiotic relationship.

With understanding came compassion and sympathy and although some tension still existed, it was way better than it was before. Kunugigaoka Junior High, a school that allowed admission of both races, was one of the results of their efforts.

* * *

Nagisa opened the door to their classroom, Karma close behind him as they walked to their respective seats. The class was filled with activity; everyone broken into small groups and chatting about various topics.

Sugino approached them as soon as they entered the classroom, his eyebrows furrowed with worry despite the smile on his face. "Hey guys. Did you hear what happened to Kayano?"

Nagisa frowned as he began removing notebooks from his bag. "I didn't get a chance to check my phone before leaving this morning. Did something happen?" Karma, intrigued by the conversation, left his desk and walked over, plopping down in Nagisa's seat and reclining backwards with his arms behind his head. Despite his relaxed position, his eyes were narrowed and his posture tense.

Sugino lowered his voice, his expression grave. "Yesterday, several students from our school were attacked by a group of supernatural. There isn't much information about the group, just that their leader is a werewolf. Most of those that were attacked were human, barely saved thanks to Karasuma-sensei passing through the area. They are currently recovering in the hospital. Kayano was one of the few that managed to make it away practically unharmed, thanks to her ability to shift to a rabbit."

Karma's and Nagisa's eyes widened from the news. Kayano was a close friend of the trio and one of the few shapeshifters in their class. Shapeshifters were only able to transform into one other type of living creature. They were also able to boost certain abilities based on what animal they could shift to.

Karma clenched his teeth, his eyes almost shimmering with anger. "Those _bastards_! Why target those that are unable to defend themselves?"

Nagisa opened his mouth to calm his friend but was interrupted by the school bell signalling the start of class. Everyone began shuffling back to their seats. Karma stood up with his hands in his pockets and walked back to his desk, still seething quietly while Sugino lingered a bit longer and gave a word of advice to Nagisa. "They could attack anyone, so stay alert. You never know what is going to happen."

And with that last warning, Sugino went back to his desk, just managing to take a seat just as Karasuma-sensei entered the room. He briefly mentioned the attack yesterday and warned the students to stay alert on their way home. Nagisa barely paid attention as the class went through roll call, his mind still on the information Sugino told them.

A paper ball hit the back of his head, snapping Nagisa out of his thoughts and his attention back toward class. Nagisa didn't have to turn around to know that it was Karma telling him to focus and as he listened to Karasuma-sensei, he was grateful for the wakeup call.

"Thanks to the school's connections, we managed to schedule a time when Koro-sensei will teach the school regarding society's stance between humans and supernatural. He will be here all of next week and, as per Koro-sensei's request, he will be coming individually to each homeroom in order to deliver his teachings in a more personal manner." Karasuma-sensei's expression didn't change as he talked, but Nagisa was certain that their teacher was also intrigued by Koro-sensei's visit.

Being a vampire, it must have taken a lot of willpower and perseverance for Karasuma-sensei to become a teacher. Even today, there were many parents skeptical about having him teach in Kunugigaoka Junior High. But no one could argue the fact that students learned well under him and were ultimately successful down the line.

Nagisa began tapping his pen on his desk, his feelings a mix of excitement for next week and concern for Kayano. His thoughts kept drifting as class continued, unable to focus in light of recent events. Notes were scattered in his notebook, pages filled more with speculations regarding the group that assaulted Kayano and questions to ask Koro-sensei next week than from the lecture. It wasn't long until the bell rang and students began shuffling out of the classroom for lunch.

He didn't look up until Karma was standing over him, bento in hand. Karma glanced over Nagisa's shoulder, his expression darkening as read the contents. "It was only one attack and you think they are targeting our school?"

"Well… It's a possibility." Nagisa reached into his bag and pulled out his own bento, closing his notebook as he made to follow Karma out of the classroom. "Remember last week we saw some shady people lingering by the entrance? Maybe they were scouting the area."

"So you think they aren't just getting a kick out of bullying some middle school kids?" Karma asked, frowning. "I would like to give those bastards a piece of my mind."

Nagisa shook his head. "It feels like there is more to it than that… And I don't think you should be picking a fight with them, Karma-kun. You may be one of the top students in our physical education class, but even that won't compare to those that aren't human." He stopped walking when he realized they weren't heading up to the rooftop like usual, his head tilted slightly in confusion. "Are we not eating on the rooftop today, Karma-kun?"

Karma turned around, dropping his frown to smirk playfully at his friend. "And miss all the gossip going around about Koro-sensei visiting? Come on Nagisa, I thought you were smarter than that~" he snickered, unfazed when Nagisa gave him an unimpressed look. "Nah, I just wanted to have lunch in the courtyard today, for a change of pace."

Nagisa stared a bit longer, before giving in with a sigh, knowing that Karma won't tell him any more if he doesn't want to. "Alright, alright." He walked past Karma, missing the sigh of relief his friend released as they weaved through the students lingering in the hallway and made their way toward the courtyard.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly, without much incident.

Karasuma mentioned that the teachers were working closely with the police to find the reason behind the attack. There were a few officers stationed around the school, keeping an eye out for suspicious activity. (Karma and Nagisa saw Irina-sensei, another homeroom teacher and Karasuma-sensei's fiancé, singing to one of the officers in one of the hallways. They made sure to leave quickly, not wanting to get caught up in her siren song.)

Karma continued to insist that they eat lunch in the courtyard, under the shade of the trees at the base of the mountain near their school. Nagisa didn't complain about the change in location, even though he did prefer the quietness and the view of the sky from the rooftop more.

Kayano started attending class again, shaken but otherwise unharmed. The other students that were in the hospital were released, but had a few more days of bedrest before they would attend school once more.

And before long, it was the first day Koro-sensei would be teaching.

* * *

The day started like any other day. Karasuma-sensei entered the classroom just as the bell rang, everyone taking their respective seats and taking their homework out of their backpacks. The class, previously buzzing with excitement, waited anxiously for their teacher to take roll and explain the lesson plan for the day.

The door slammed open and a thick yellow tentacle burst into the classroom, heading straight for Karasuma-sensei. Students could only stare, eyes opened wide in shock as their teacher swiped at the tentacle with his claws extended, not even looking at the attacking appendage as he continued roll call.

A head peeked through the open doorway, covered with messy black hair. "Have your reaction times gotten slower, Karasuma-san?"

Karasuma-sensei sighed as he closed the book for taking roll call. "And your greetings are the same as ever, Koro-sensei." The tentacle that previously attacked withdrew as the man at the doorway entered the classroom, dressed in a suit similar to Karasuma-sensei's. "Class, this is Koro-sensei."

Their teacher stepped to the side as Koro-sensei stepped up to the podium, the class breaking the silence with whispers and animated chatter. Everyone quieted, however, once Koro-sensei started speaking. "Hello class. I am Koro-sensei, ambassador between humanity and the supernatural races. Society has rapidly evolved over time as more and more was discovered about the world, but even now not everyone is equal in standing and acceptance. Today we will begin by discussing the first discovery of supernatural and how…"

Nagisa glanced around the class, noting how everyone had their notebooks open and were eagerly taking notes. Well, with the exception of Karma, who was located in the back corner of the classroom. Karma was currently leaned back with his eyes closed, hands behind his head and desk empty except for a single pen.

He sighed before picking up his own pen and began taking notes. Hopefully Karma wouldn't get into too much trouble if he was caught napping in class.

* * *

As the days passed, Koro-sensei lectured about various aspects of society and how different species adapted to new social standards. By midweek, he had the names of all the students memorized and constantly asked thought-provoking questions to the class in order to encourage discussion.

Karma had been mildly irritated that he was unable to nap during class, due to Koro-sensei doing his best to ensure that everyone was engaged in the topic being discussed. It took some nagging from Nagisa, but Karma started participating in class and eventually found the lectures to be quite interesting as well.

It was the second to last day of Koro-sensei's lectures and everyone was getting ready to head out to lunch. Karma had just grabbed his own bento and waiting by Nagisa's desk when Koro-sensei walked up to both of them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but may I speak to you a bit privately, Karma-kun?" Koro-sensei asked, his hands clasped together politely and tentacles nowhere to be seen.

Karma tensed slightly, his gaze hardening as he stared up at Koro-sensei before shrugging and relaxing his posture. "Sure thing. Sorry Nagisa, go ahead first. I'll meet you in the courtyard." He dropped his bento on Nagisa's desk before following Koro-sensei to the front of the room.

Nagisa could only watch as Karma walked away, unable to see his friend's expression from his location. The classroom was practically empty now; the last of the students filtering out and most likely heading to the cafeteria.

Concern bubbled up inside of him as he grabbed both his and Karma's bento. Karma isn't easily startled or shocked, so for him to be wary of Koro-sensei meant that Karma didn't expect the conversation to be about something minor, such as him falling asleep in class earlier this week.

Nagisa left the classroom, making sure to close the door behind him as he effortlessly maneuvered through the crowds of students. It wasn't long before he made it to their usual spot, sitting down on the grass with the trees providing shade from the sunlight above him.

He enjoyed the warmth that the sun provided for a bit before reaching for his bento. He was about to start eating when he saw Karma walking toward him, hands in his pockets and a carefree grin in his expression.

"Ehhhhh, were you going to start eating without me, Nagisa? That's cruel~" Karma plopped down beside him and opened his own bento, offering some of it to Nagisa who frowned and shook his head. Nagisa wasn't sure how Karma could eat rare steak nearly everyday for lunch and not get sick of it. The steak Karma brought was seared around the outside, the inside still a bright red. Karma may enjoy it being that rare, but Nagisa definitely preferred his well-done.

"What did Koro-sensei want to talk to you about?" Nagisa asked, waiving off Karma's question by asking one of his own.

"He just wanted to make sure I didn't miss any notes from earlier this week. Sheesh and I was only asleep for a few minutes too…" He popped a piece of steak in his mouth then pulled out an opaque juice pouch. After swallowing, he pushed a straw into the pouch and quickly drained it of its red contents before resuming talking. "Hey, did you see the witch's new potion? I want her to make me a flask of it, think she will?"

After a slight hesitation, Nagisa got the hint and let the topic drop. After being friends with Karma for so long, he knew Karma like the back of his hand. He knew that Karma would tell him about it when he was ready or if it was important.

"I haven't. What did Okuda-san make this time?"

* * *

Karasuma-sensei entered the classroom, students recoiling in fear from the anger and bloodlust coming from their teacher. They immediately took their seats as Karasuma-sensei made his way to the front of the class, crossing his arms as he spoke. "Today's lecture will be out in the mountains, observing how the supernatural interact with nature and how that benefits society. Koro-sensei got distracted on the way to school, so he will be meeting us there."

Everyone started heading for the door without hesitation, chatting excitedly about the impromptu field trip that they were going on. They filed down the hallway, passing where Karma and Nagisa usually eat lunch, and followed Karasuma-sensei's directions as they started making their way through the forest and up the mountain.

The trees were spaced out enough that everyone could walk in small groups, with Karasuma-sensei bringing up the rear to make sure no one fell behind. Karma and Nagisa walked a bit in front of their teacher, following the rest of their class at a leisurely pace. Sugino and Kayano eventually fell back to match their pace, both of them grinning enthusiastically.

"I don't remember the last time we had a field trip for class. What about you, Nagisa-kun?" Kayano asked.

"Honestly, I don't remember…" Nagisa answered, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

Karma sighed. "Is this really much of a field trip though? We explored the forest plenty of times as first years already; we practically know the area like the back of our hands!"

"I remember those days!" Sugino slung an arm around Karma's shoulders, the latter mildly irritated at the action but made no move to remove the arm. "Karma never ran out of energy no matter how high we climbed! Even Kayano and I had a hard time keeping up with you with our powers. Hard to believe you are just a human."

Nagisa laughed as Karma flung Sugino's arm off and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's true Karma-kun. This is still a lot better than sitting in class though! Even if Koro-sensei's lectures have been really interesting the past few days."

"Speaking of Koro-sensei… is he already on the way?" Nagisa turned to face Karasuma-sensei, who had removed his usual coat jacket for their trek up the mountain.

Karasuma sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second before opening them and answering. "He will be meeting us in the grassy clearing part way up the mountain. Honestly… I thought he had gotten more responsible over the past few years…" A buzzing sound caused Karasuma-sensei to stop walking and pull his phone out of his pocket, scanning the text message that had just been sent.

Nagisa, having noticed that their teacher had stopped walking, paused and signaled for his friends to wait as well. "Karasuma-sensei?"

Their teacher didn't answer, his fingers speedily typing a message on his phone. The rest of the class noticed and were also waiting for further instructions. Karasuma-sensei sent the message and pocketed his phone, glancing briefly at their surroundings before turning to face the class with a grave expression.

"Everyone, we need to head back toward the school—"

"I don't think so, Karasuma."

A chill ran down everyone's back as a deep voice spoke from behind Karasuma-sensei, who whipped around with his fangs exposed and claws extended. His normally dark eyes turned a bright blood-red, narrowing as he shifted into a fighting stance in front of his students. "What do you want, Takaoka?"

A man revealed himself from behind a tree, as several of his henchmen followed his lead. "You should already know what I want, Karasuma. You made a fool of me, and in front of a _human_." Karasuma-sensei didn't move nor react and Takaoka continued speaking. "Humans are inferior to us; we should not be walking around with them _**as equals!**_ "

Karasuma-sensei growled, his fangs glinting in the sunlight. "Do you really believe that? They have a right to live, just like we do. There is no reason why we cannot get along as equals."

"And that is where you are wrong, Karasuma." Takaoka spread his arms as he turned his gaze toward the sky. "They are _weak_ and should be serving us, not walking side by side with us. All I was trying to do was put that disgusting creature in its place." He turned back to Karasuma-sensei, his expression contorting to one filled with anger and rage. "And yet you stopped me and climbed the ranks for your commendable actions. But because you made a _fool of me_ , my successful career was ruined, and _I've been mocked and ridiculed by everyone_ _ **ever since!**_ "

Takaoka fell on all fours, fur growing out of his skin as he grew in size, clothes shredding to pieces within seconds of his transformation. His face elongated into a snout, fangs growing out of his mouth and he bared them threateningly at Karasuma-sensei as he finished his transformation into a werewolf.

" _ **And today you shall pay!"**_

"Everyone, run for the clearing!"

The werewolf pounced, swiping at the adult vampire in front of him as his henchmen ran forward, targeting the students. Everything exploded into chaos as students ran and fought for their lives, the human students relying on their supernatural classmates to try to protect them as everyone ran blindly for the clearing ahead.

Karma grabbed Nagisa's wrist and led the way, dodging people left and right. Nagisa struggled to keep pace with Karma, unable to do more than watch as their classmates fought to escape with their lives.

Sugino had shifted into a hawk, flapping his massive wings and attempting to take flight with Kayano in her rabbit form between his claws.

Nakamura had also shifted into her chameleon form, using her camouflage and long tongue to throw Okuda's potions at enemies as Okuda pulled Takebayashi from harm's way.

Isogai and Maehara were distracting multiple enemies by evading attacks with their quick reflexes as vampires.

Itona, with his electricity shields, and Teresaka in his werewolf form were working together to guide other classmates toward the clearing safely.

Nagisa skid to a halt and just barely avoided crashing into Karma, who had suddenly stopped running and was standing defensively in front of his friend. "K-Karma-kun?" He stepped to the side slightly and his blood ran cold as he caught sight of male vampire standing in front of them.

Karma threw an arm in front of Nagisa protectively, glaring at the vampire in front of them as if daring him to attack. Nagisa glanced at his friend fearfully, his eyes widening when he saw the slightest hint of terror hidden carefully in Karma's expression.

The vampire laughed, licking his fangs as he ran a clawed hand through black, curled locks. "What have we here?~ A human and a _dhampir_?~" He sneered in disgust, eyes glowing red with bloodlust.

"D-Dhampir…?" Nagisa glanced Karma once more, taking in his friend's tense shoulders and grim expression.

"We will talk about this later Nagisa," Karma managed to say after a moment of hesitation, his teeth showing the slightest hint of fangs and his eyes beginning to shimmer red.

"You won't have time to discuss this later, since you shouldn't even exist, _**YOU VILE HALF-BREED**_!" the vampire screeched angrily. He darted forward and swung a leg at Karma's head with incredible speed. Karma barely managed to raise his arms to block in time and immediately retaliated with his own attack, raking his claws downward at the vampire.

The vampire jumped backwards onto a tree branch above them, evading the attack with ease. Karma shifted to stand more in front of Nagisa, watching with narrowed eyes as the vampire lightly hopped down from the tree and landed a bit farther away from the students.

A light breeze blew through the area, ruffling Karma's and Nagisa's hair gently.

The vampire dashed forward once more, jumping from tree trunk to tree trunk to gain momentum before pushing off, sharp claws flashing in the sunlight. Karma immediately turned around and pushed Nagisa to the ground before falling protectively over him just as a familiar yellow tentacle burst into the area, smacking the vampire in the head and knocking him out. Other tentacles sped past the pair, quickly knocking out any remaining enemies and wrapping them so they would no longer be able to attack.

Koro-sensei walked into view with his tentacles extended out of his back, his expression filled with rage as Ritsu floated behind him, her hair flowing in the air currents she surrounded herself with. He looked around, taking in the scene in front of him.

Students were getting up from the ground, having heard the command to take cover thanks to Ritsu's breeze fluttering through the area. Karasuma-sensei stood over the fallen werewolf form of Takaoka without a single scratch, brushing off his hands before checking up on the nearest students.

Koro-sensei released the breath he was holding, relieved no one was seriously injured. "It appears that I managed to arrive on time."

* * *

School ended up being canceled for the rest of the day. Class 3-E were treated for any injuries that they had obtained and answered some questions about the incident before they were allowed to head home like the rest of the school. Koro-sensei had promised to stay until Monday so that he could teach the lecture that everyone was so interested in.

The class shuffled into their classroom, gathering their belongings before heading out. Karma head straight for his desk and grabbed his bag, one hand throwing it over his shoulder as he shoved his other hand into his pocket. He took a deep breath to compose himself before turning and heading to Nagisa's desk nervously.

Nagisa was putting away the last of his things when he heard Karma approach. He looked up, greeting his childhood friend with a gentle smile. "Hey."

Karma ran a hand through his hair as he glanced to the side, took another deep breath, then steeled himself and met Nagisa's gaze.

"Hey… We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: I have now been friends with WaiiKitsune for 5 years! Here's to many more years of fun and laughter!**

 **There is now a sequel! You can find it on my profile; it's called "I'll Face Myself".**

 **Ciao Ciao~**

 **Pikachu**

 **Published 14 January 2018**


End file.
